


Haters to the left

by lamoamadeen



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, over-indulging non-use of Kame's name, quick ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamoamadeen/pseuds/lamoamadeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is hurt by internet hate. Someone cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haters to the left

**Author's Note:**

> Written for katmillia@lj, because I promised her bad fic some time ago.

When Jin scrolls through post after post of malicious bitching about his solo debut, he wants to throttle someone. Or cry, he thinks as he feels his throat constrict, but the other comments fiercely declaring their eternal love for him make him swallow back his urge to bawl like a child at how fucking unfair it is. He’s so sick of this shit.

He can hear someone enter the room, but he’s still seething with rage, so he ignores the soft steps as they draw nearer. He doesn’t take his eyes off the screen with the cruel words that continue to mock him, but when two hands softly grasp his shoulders, his body leans back into the familiar touch.

“Don’t let them get to you”, the person says, voice low and raspy.

Jin swallows. On the screen, the words blur. He blinks angrily. “They don’t know shit.”

As the hands begin to move over his shoulders, he fidgets, but when they don’t make any attempt for his collarbones, he relaxes under their gentle kneading. Sighing, he closes his eyes. “I’ll never be able to please them all, am I?”

For a second, the smooth movement falters, and Jin winces as he thinks of another time, when sweet girls held up fans saying Go die! and their vindictive screams cut through the arenas.

“No,” the other man says. “You never will.”

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Jin raises his hand and lays it over the fingers massaging his left shoulder. “Don’t you ever wish you could?”

“Not anymore”, the other man says and twines their fingers. When Jin grips them back tight, the man’s free hand ceases its massage to caress the shell of Jin’s ear, sending a shudder up Jin’s spine. “I’ve found there’s more gratification in pleasing those who actually care than tearing myself apart trying to please some anonymous mob.”

Jin can’t help but think that it’s their fucking job to please some anonymous mob, and that his masseur is one of the most determined crowd-pleasers this side of the equator, but he gets it. Slumping into his chair, he nuzzles his cheek into the palm of the man’s hand. “Thank you”, he breathes.

The hand drops from his face, and he opens his eyes to protest, but then he sees it reach for the mouse, moving it around with determined clicks until the laptop chimes and the screen goes dark. Jin feels relieved. He didn’t think he could have done it himself.

Then two strong arms wrap around him, and he breathes in the other man’s cologne as he leans his head on Jin’s shoulder, soft hair sliding along Jin’s jaw.

“If they ever saw you like I do”, the man says, voice hoarse, lips fluttering over Jin’s pulse with every word, “they’d all be very pleased, I’m sure.” He drags his teeth down Jin’s throat, and Jin lets his head fall back, gasping. “But I’d rather be the only one to see you like this.” At this, he sinks his teeth into the skin of Jin’s neck, close to his hairline, drawing a high-pitched moan from Jin’s lips.

“Kazuya”, he gasps, earning himself a row of languid kisses along his collarbone. “Can we move this to the bedroom?”

Kame chuckles, and blows hot air over the moist skin. “I thought you’d never ask.”

And with that, Jin is pulled up and around the chair, firm lips crashing hungrily into his own as they stumble to the bedroom, hands groping Jin’s ass with a fervor that makes Jin dizzily wonder why he ever gave a fuck about anyone calling his ass fat and wobbly. “Stop thinking about that shit”, Kame growls and pushes Jin onto the bed.

Jin obeys.

It’s like Kame is on a mission to worship every part of Jin’s body that has been mocked. He buries his hands in Jin’s defiant hair as his tongue slides into his mouth, devouring the moans Jin can’t hold back. He lavishes Jin’s nipples with kisses, cooing over how they harden; he nips and bites along the smooth skin of Jin’s belly. He grips the curve of Jin’s hips as he sinks into him, eyes roaming greedily over Jin’s body spread out before him.

“You’re beautiful”, he says, and though Jin has heard it from him a hundred times before, it still makes his head spin.

“I love you”, he breathes, pulls Kame down for a kiss, and rocks his hips against Kame’s thrusts.

\---

Later, when Kame has fallen asleep pressed close to Jin’s back, arm curled protectively over his chest, Jin remembers the hate meme. Carefully, he slips out of Kame’s arms and tip-toes into the next room. While his laptop is whirring to life, he hums a melody under his breath until the small comment window pops open. With a satisfied grin, he punches his message into the keyboard, and hits send.

When he crawls back under the covers, Kame’s eyes crack open. “You okay?” he asks, and strokes a sleepy hand along Jin’s cheekbone.

Jin laughs breathily and pulls him closer, pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. “With you, always”, he says, and means it.

\---

(Anonymous)

23:12 pm HEY YA HOES!!!!!

Continue ur bashin’ all u want. While u boyfriendless pussies r spoutin’ bull ‘bout Akanishi, he’s gettin’ the money, the fame, the fun, and Kamenashi’s fabulous dick. (ILU, turtle-chan! ♥)

Also, his ass is HOT! *_____*

Ciao, ma bitches! :Dv


End file.
